


Under a cover of blankets and warmth

by ExistentialCloud



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Benrey is a dragon, Benrey uses he/they/xe, Blind Character, Gen, Gordon is a Gorgon, Gordon uses he/they, Joshua is human, Joshua is the blind character, Meant to be platonic - Freeform, Mythical Creature AU, Platonic Cuddling, Trans Character, can be read as frenrey, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialCloud/pseuds/ExistentialCloud
Summary: Gordon just wants to sleep, is that too much to ask?maybe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Under a cover of blankets and warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to a thing I haven’t written yet, but oh well. I’ve been thinking about this au a lot the past few days and had to write something for it as practice. It’s short, but I hope to make up for it when I write the actual story for this. Until then, here ya go

Gordon Freeman enjoyed sleeping. Everyone did to some extent, but he took it to an extreme level. He practically turned his bed into a nest of pillows and blankets to maximize his comfort. He would schedule his days around his normal sleep schedule, counting down the seconds from when he woke up to finally going back to sleep again.

The others always made fun of him for it, but when you are cold blooded and the father of a five year old, you kind deserve it. Benrey is the only one who understands, the dragon practically beating his record in amount of hours slept each week. 

So, when his sleep was interrupted by a loud crash in the other room, he was more than a little grumpy. 

He got up, sliding his glasses on, frowning at the slight orange tint they gave everything. During the day it was fine, but at nighttime they just made everything a murky brown color. He could feel his snakes starting to stir with his movements, some peeking their heads up to look around. He trudged out of the room, ready to confront the source of what just woke him up. 

He was half expecting another fucking up zombie alien from Black Mesa to be in his living room, a small part of him was still stuck back there after all. But what he saw blew any expectation he had out of the water.

Benrey was laying down in a pile of discarded blankets and pillows, some hanging off a chair. One of these chairs was tipped over, most likely the cause of the noise. 

“Oh uh, hey.” Benrey said when xe noticed Gordon standing there. “Welcome to casa de Benrey.”

“Benrey, you are in my house.” Gordon replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just cut the bullshit and tell what you are doing.”

“Pillow fort.” Was Xer only reply as xe slowly blinked at him. Xe was in what the science team called xer half-n-half form. Xe was still humanoid, still hand hands and feet ‘n stuff, but had the addition of horns, scales, and a long ass tail whose spikes were currently threatening to tear into Gordon’s nice blankets. 

“A pillow fort.” Gordon repeated, running a hand through his snakes in slight frustration. He was woken up from his very good sleep by Benrey trying to make a pillow fort. 

“Mhm.” Benrey nodded, before pointing a claw over at the couch, where a small form was sitting. Gordon squinted over, flicking his tongue out for a second to try and figure out who it was. Benrey answered the silent question before he could. “Joshua wanted to experience the sleep cave.” 

Joshua lifted a hand in a slow wave, a small smile on his face as he pulled his blanket tighter around himself. Gordon made his way over and sat on the couch next to him, letting out a low hiss to make sure Joshua wouldn’t get startled. 

“Bad dream bud?” Gordon asked, wrapping an arm around him. Johusa nodded, just like Gordon knew he would. Joshua slept like a log normally, only getting up if someone forced him or he had a nightmare.

“Heard him freak out so i took him out here to show him the cool fort.” Benrey said from xer position on the floor, having not moved an inch. 

“Why didn’t you come get me bud?” Gordon asked, voice quiet. “I hope you’re not getting too old for dad snuggles.”

Johusa shook his head before burying his face into Gordon’s chest. “New house.” 

It was only two words, but those two words explained a lot to him. Of course Joshua didn’t come get him, he didn’t know how to get to him. That was one of the few cons about moving to a new place, it took a long time for Joshua to map it out. Gordon rubbed a few circles on Joshua’s back as he watched Benrey finally get up and detangle xer tail from the blankets. 

“Do you still want to finish the fort or come sleep with me?” Gordon asked, batting away a few of his snakes that were getting a little too close to Josh. 

Joshua made a small noise before a muffled “fort” was heard from him. Gordon tapped on his back to let him know he understood before letting go.

“I’m going to help Benrey, is that okay bud?” Gordon asked and Joshua nodded. 

Gordon got up and walked over to Benrey, who was fixing the chair that got knocked over. Gordon grabbed the blanket and hung it off the chair. The two kept working to finish the fort, each staying silent except for a few whispered words when Benrey would direct Gordon on where to put something. 

“Okay lil Freeman,” Benrey called to Joshua and made xer way over. Xe slowly picked him up and walked back over to the fort. Xe gently placed him inside and wrapped him in a blanket. 

Joshua got himself comfortable while Benrey curled down next to him, xer tail wrapping around him slightly. Gordon watched with a tired smile, yawning slightly. The cold winter air was starting to get to him now that the adrenaline of being woken up suddenly had finally worn off. 

Benrey looked up at him, golden eyes meeting his green ones. “Gorgon a lil sleepy boy? Gonna...gonna pass out in the middle of the living room like a loser?” 

Gordon just shook his head as he stretched, trying to keep himself awake, though he knew it was a losing battle, his snakes were already slowing down. He yawned again, struggling to keep his eyes open as he swayed slightly. He barely registered when a hand wrapped around his wrist and gently pulled him down. 

He sat down, yawning again as Joshua pressed up against him. He could hear soft mumbling from Benrey, “stupid lil feetman, forgot he’s cold blooded..” or something like that. He was more focused on wrapping himself in as many blankets as he could and pressing up against the warmest object, which he did not register as Benrey.

Benrey froze as Gordon cuddled up against xem, xer face growing way warmer than normal. Xe only relaxed when Gordon’s breathing evened out and he was snoring slightly. Benrey gently took off Gordon’s glasses and placed them on the nearby coffee table

Benrey wrapped xer tail protectively around the two Freemans. Xe might have been a lot less aggressive about it after everything that happened, but these guys were still a part of xer hoard and the desire to keep them safe was strong. Xe let out a soft grumbling sound in xer chest as they shifted into a more comfortable position. With a smile, xe also drifted off to sleep surrounded by walls of blankets and the knowledge that Gordon and Joshua were safe. 

And if a little yellow and blue flame flickered out of xer mouth for a second, no one was awake enough to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow to Blue = I feel safe with you 
> 
> Oh and btw, when Benrey talks about how Gordon and Joshua are apart of xer hoard, xe means xer bonds with them. Xe hoards relationship bonds (platonic or romantic) not the people. Xer protectiveness is like an older sibling with a younger sibling than anything else.


End file.
